Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of medical devices, in particular to a catch device and a shell liner for use in a medical imaging apparatus such as a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a modern medical imaging method, including nuclear magnetic resonance. Compared with other imaging devices, such as X-ray and CT, MRI can provide better contrast between different soft tissues.
The high performance and good application prospects of MRI systems promote the wide range of applications thereof, and continue to expand the market size thereof.
Currently, due to considerations relating to use, a variety of medical instruments are required to be simple and clean in appearance, so it is required to use a shell to cover each component therein to isolate those components from the outside. This can prevent devices within the medical instrument from being affected by outside influences, and can enhance the appearance of the medical instrument, and at the same time can avoid accidental damage to the devices within the medical instrument by an operator.
Due to the different requirements as to appearance, the shell of the medical instrument is not a completely integrated design, but is composed of multiple shell parts. In the existing medical instruments, the shell parts are usually connected by fixing elements, such as screws or rivets. However, this connection method causes difficulties when maintaining medical instruments, as time taken to remove the shell will be excessive.
Moreover, with regard to advanced large medical devices, such as MRI, it is desirable that the fixing elements on the surface of the shell should be not visible as far as possible, so as to avoid scratching or damage to the appearance caused by the projection of the fixing element. Moreover, in view of maintenance, the shell should be conveniently removable and mounted to facilitate the maintenance and repair. The requirements of both aspects cannot be achieved by a connection using fixing elements such as the above-described rivets or screws. Moreover, a method of connection involving too many fixing elements, such as the rivets or screws, will lead to distortion and deformation of the shell.